Guerre, petit problème de fourrure et cheveux blancs
by Googiegarance
Summary: FANFIC ÉCRITE EN PARALLÈLE AVEC CELLE DE LA TRÈS TALENTUEUSE KRYSHARPER/ Akame Fujiwara entre en 4e année qui promet d'être bien moins ennuyeuse que les précédentes. En effet une guerre se déclare et elle ne sais même pas si elle pourra compter sur ses amis Gwen, Albus et Scorpius pour y faire face, car elle leur a caché un bien lourd secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous très cher lecteurs ! Me voici avec ma fanfic écrite en parallèle avec celle de la très talentueuse Krysharper ! Si vous voulez lire la sienne, elle s'appelle "Guerre, fugue et cheveux bleu pastel"**

**OoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip… Le cri monotone mais perçant du réveil s'interrompu brusquement quand le pauvre appareil se retrouva propulsé sur le mur d'en face par Akame pas super réveillée. En observant les restes de son énième machin ayant pour but de la réveiller, la jeune fille se fit la remarque qu'un truc magique incassable serait quand même beaucoup plus pratique.

Elle enfila rapidement une de ses nombreux sweat trop grand et le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main avant de brosser rapidement son abondante chevelure blanche. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle donna un rapide coup d'œil au miroir et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille était, à son plus grand malheur, assez petite : 1m55, et elle avait fini sa croissance. Elle avait un teint légèrement halé et de grands yeux verts en amande. Mais le plus remarquable dans son physique était sans aucun doute ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des omoplates. Les gens ne la croyaient jamais quand elle disait que ce n'était pas une décoloration, c'était pourtant vrai : elle avait les chevaux blancs depuis sa naissance.

Dans un état plus proche du zombi que de l'humain, la sorcière descendit vers la cuisine où elle fut accueillie par sa mère, surexcitée comme toujours. Et pendant qu'Akame tentait de ne pas se rendormir dans ses corn-flakes, sa génitrice partit dans un de ses éternels babillages dont la jeune fille ne compris pas un mot vu son état ressemblant fortement au mode « veille » d'un ordi.

Une heure plus tard, Akame avait enfin réussit à émerger. Tandis qu'elle débarrassait tranquillement la table, l'adulte débarqua totalement hystérique.

« - Akame ! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. On a reçu ta lettre !

\- Poudlard ? l'interrogea la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii ! »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit en voyant sa mère se retenir de sauter dans tous les sens. Rien à faire pour la calmer : la perspective d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse lui faisait toujours cet effet. En même temps Akame comprenait parfaitement, pour une moldue le monde magique était juste totalement génial.

Car oui sa mère était moldue. Ce qui faisait de la jeune fille une née moldue… quoiqu'ne fait elle n'en savait rien, étant donné que son crétin de géniteur avait abandonné sa mère en apprenant qu'elle attendait un enfant. Et que du coup, elle s'était retrouvée pas mariée et enceinte situation totalement déshonorante pour une noble japonaise. Le clan n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux que de renier la fautive. Ce qui fait qu'Akame avait pour unique famille sa mère : Sakura Fujiwara, que malgré son côté légèrement fatigant au quotidien, elle aimait de tout son cœur.

oOoOoO

**3h plus tard**

« - Je n'ai jamais compris comment cet endroit pouvait encore avoir des clients, c'est totalement moyenâgeux !

\- Les sorciers sont moyenâgeux, soupira Akame en entrant dans l'endroit en question : le Chaudron Baveur. »

Par prudence, quand la mère et la fille avait ce genre de conversation, elle parlait japonais, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver sous la forme d'un petit animal vert amateur de moucherons à cause d'un acro aux traditions.

La jeune sorcière eu droit aux habituels cris émerveillés de sa mère en entrant dans la rue commerçante et commença à faire ses achats tout en écoutant d'une oreille le moulin à parole que pouvait être sa mère.

Alors qu'Akame s'apprêtait à payer chez Fleury&amp;Botts, elle la vit arriver les bras chargés de livres divers et variés sur la magie et l'histoire des sorciers.

« - Euh… Maman tu es au courant que c'est moi qui vais à Poudlard ? Pas toi, bredouilla la jeune fille totalement effarée.

\- J'ai pris la décision de me cultiver sur le monde dans lequel vit désormais ma fille, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque. »

La fille en question haussa un sourcil mais paya néanmoins sans discuter d'avantage.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'adulte relut la liste pour la 50e fois au moins avant d'annoncer toute contente.

« - Et bien je crois qu'on a fini !

\- Non, marmonna la sorcière d'un air sombre, il faut encore racheter ma potion.

\- Oh… murmura sa mère dont la joie s'était soudainement envolée. Allons-y donc. »

Elles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la pénombre de l'Allée de Embruns, Akame ayant au préalable rabattue sa capuche sur son visage. Une fois arrivée devant une boutique à la façade ayant vraiment besoin d'être rénovée, elles entrèrent.

Un petit homme malingre aux dents jaunis et dont les rares cheveux étaient grisonnant vint à leur rencontre.

« - Bienvenue mesdames, dit-il en s'inclinant plus bas que terre, j'ai justement reçu un nouveau philtre d'amour provenant de Chine, très prisé par…

\- Cessez votre petit jeu et donnez-moi ce pour quoi nous sommes venu, le coupa sèchement l'argentée. »

Le sourire du commerçant s'agrandit et il disparut dans l'arrière du magasin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un petit flacon.

« - Voilà ce pourquoi vous êtes venu, susurra-t-il dans un rictus mauvais. Votre potion Tue-Loup. »

La jeune fille paya rapidement et elles s'éloignèrent du magasin avec empressement. Elle détestait cet endroit, elle détestait cet homme qui lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'elle était, comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà conscience !

Une fois rentrée chez elle, le malaise d'Akame n'avait toujours pas disparut. Sa mère s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Ça va ? murmura-t-elle

\- Je… Je ne sais pas en fait, bredouilla la sorcière. »

Sachant parfaitement que dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient inutiles. Sa mère la pris dans ses bras tandis que les souvenirs de la jeune fille revenaient les uns après les autres. L'attaque, la morsure, le regard méprisant des hommes du ministère… tous lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, une exclue de la société sorcière, un loup-garou.

Mais la jeune lycan se détacha bien vite de l'étreinte maternelle, honteuse de s'être montrée si faible. Elle avala rapidement sa potion et monta rapidement dans sa chambre : c'était la pleine lune.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille était attablée dans la cuisine, de nouveau en train de somnoler sur son petit déjeuner. Néanmoins l'arrivée du courrier eu pour effet de la réveiller, elle faillit recracher son café en lisant la lettre que lui avait adressé Gwen.

_Akame,_

_Je suis chez les Potter donc pas la peine d'essayer de m'appeler mon téléphone ne marche pas avec les interférences magiques. Longue histoire courte : j'ai fugué, du coup je finis mon été dans la chambre de Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le drama habituel avec ma mère. Tout le monde ne peut pas en avoir une aussi cool que la tienne. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part au fait. Sinon Albus me dit de te dire que... Merde j'ai oublié. Bah, ça ne devait pas être très important. De toute façon on se voit bientôt. Mais écris-moi quand même !_

_Bisous, Gwen_

_PS : OMG AU FAIT. JAMES A UN CALEÇON AVEC DES PETITS ELEPHANTS BLEUS. (Rappelle le moi de lui balancer ça à la figure s'il me fait chier en entrainement de Quidditch cette année.)_

_Re-bisou._

Comment ça « j'ai fugué » !? Et elle l'annonçait comme ça ?! De la même manière qu'elle annoncerai qu'elle était partie chercher le pain ?! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Bon il fallait qu'elle se calme, caaaaalme… zen ! Penser aux exercices de respirations débiles de maman. Se calmer. Raahh ! Impossible de se calmer quand elle pensait aux chants stupides que sa mère lui imposait en cours de yoga !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le 1e septembre, la jeune fille et sa mère étaient comme beaucoup d'autres au rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross. Akame rechercha dans la foule ses amis avec qui elle commençait désormais sa 4e année dans a très réputée école de magie répondant au nom de Poudlard. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la tête blonde de son meilleur ami dans la foule.

« - Scorpius ! Le héla-t-elle. »

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme se retourna dévoilant ses yeux bleus sa peau d'une blancheur aristocratique. Puis il reconnut son ami et s'avança vers elle. Aucun des deux adolescents n'étant très démonstratif, les retrouvailles restèrent assez calmes. En observant sa fille et son ami, la mère déclara d'une voix moqueuse :

« - J'aime beaucoup vos attitudes de glaçons plus que congelés.

\- Education aristocratique, répondit le blond dans un sourire.

\- Et sang de noble japonais en plus pour moi, ajouta Akame en offrant un sourire narquois à sa mère. »

L'adulte ne sut que répliquer, elle avait en effet donné à sa fille une éducation digne d'une Fujiwara même si elle n'en était pas vraiment une. Toujours est-il qu'Akame connaissait la danse traditionnelle comme la cérémonie du thé, même si elle excellait beaucoup plus au sabre, chose qu'une jeune noble Fujiwara n'aurait jamais appris en temps normal. Comme quoi être une bâtarde avait aussi ses avantages.

Sakura Fujiwara éclata de rire devant la répartie des deux amis et embrassa tendrement sa fille avant de se retirer : ses patients l'attendaient au cabinet.

L'argentée regarda partir sa mère puis se tourna vers son ami. « On va chercher les autre ? » proposa Scorpius. Elle acquiesça rapidement et chercha du regard la tête blonde de Gwen, ainsi que le deuxième des Potter, quand soudain Gwen, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus blonde lui sauta dessus. Albus qui suivait la jeune fille fit subir le même sort à un Scorpius aussi gêné qu'Akame.

« - Rahlala… soupira Gwen. Faudrait vraiment vous décoincer vous deux !

\- Bonjour à vous deux aussi, répondit le jeune Malfoy avec son flegme habituel.

\- GWENDOLEN POND ! s'exclama soudainement Akame. J'espère que tu as au moins une explication pour cette lettre ! Et aurais-tu aussi l'obligeance de m'expliquer POURQUOI TU AS LES CHEVEUX BLEUS ?!

\- Euhouibiensûremaisilfaudraitdabordmonterdansletrain. Répondit la jeune fille à toute allure un peu intimidée par la fureur de son amie. »

Akame fusilla la bleuté du regard mais s'exécuta néanmoins et minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous confortablement installés dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Les deux garçons observaient leurs amies d'un œil amusé, conscients que la jeune Fujiwara était dans une de ses assez fréquentes colères noires.

« -Je t'écoute, déclara Akame en toisant son amie.

\- Donc… alors comme tu le sais j'ai fugué. Je ne supportais plus que ma mère ne me remarque même pas, qu'elle ne soit qu'omnibulée par miss Parfaite et la mode. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé pour qu'elle me voie, je n'ai jamais oublié son anniversaire ou quoique que ce soit d'important à ses yeux, j'ai essayé d'engager la discussion mais aucun résultat, rien… c'est comme si je n'existais pas ! Même quand je me suis teint les cheveux en bleu elle ne l'a pas remarqué !

\- C'est pour ça que tu les as teint ? demanda Akame en se déridant peu à peu.

\- Ah non c'est pour une autre raison ! déclara fièrement Gwen. Tout le monde se moque de toi parce qu'il pense que tu as décoloré tes cheveux, alors avec mes cheveux bleu ils peuvent se la fermer ! »

L'Eurasienne esquissa un sourire. Même si la logique de son amie restait assez floue pour elle, elle comprenait parfaitement que c'était de la part de Gwen une preuve d'amitié, et elle lui en était plus que reconnaissante. Elle déclara alors :

« - Tu aurais dû plus me parler de ta situation avec ta mère. »

De la part d'Akame Fujiwara, on pouvait presque assimiler ces mots à des excuses.

Le reste du trajet se déroula à peu près sans problème si on excluait la bataille de pop-corn qui avait éclaté quand James avait débarqué dans le compartiment. Il avait comme d'habitude provoqué Gwen, qui avait, comme d'habitude répondu, et ça avait, comme d'habitude dégénéré… bref, rien de bien original.

.

« Et je vous souhaite une très bonne année et espère que cette… »

Akame soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et lança un regard désespéré à son ami. Albus lui répondu par une pichenette sur le front et lui chuchota de ne pas s'endormir. La jeune fille chercha alors un quelconque soutient moral face à cet horrible discours totalement soporifique. Mais rien à faire, trop loin… Il faut dire qu'avec Gwen à Griffondor et Scorpius à Serdaigle, c'était un peu compliqué de réussir à communiquer.

En attendant que le repas n'apparaisse, la jeune fille se plongea dans les souvenirs de sa propre cérémonie de répartition.

..Flash-back..

C'était un premier septembre comme celui-ci, pluvieux, empli de joie et d'effervescence pour les nouveaux venus. Tous riaient et semblaient heureux mais elle, elle était terrifiée. Terrorisée même… elle se retrouvait projeté dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle savait déjà que les sorciers, eux la haïssaient. Ne l'avaient-ils d'ailleurs pas dit ? Ces gens du ministère, quand ils étaient venus. Ils avaient dit qu'elle était un monstre, une « créature dangereuse à intelligence presque humaine ».

Elle savait qu'on la rejetterait, les autres enfants la regardaient déjà bizarrement à cause de sa couleur de cheveux peu commune. Puis dans la foule, elle avait remarqué un autre garçon que tous évitaient, il y avait de la place de libre dans sa barque, alors elle était monté. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Alors dans le silence, elle l'avait observé. Il avait des cheveux blonds platine coiffés impeccablement, des yeux bleus et une peau très pâle. Elle lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait, après un instant d'hésitation il avait répondu : Scorpius Malfoy. Elle avait rencontré son meilleur ami.

Puis était venu le moment de la répartition. Un peu triste, elle était allée s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards tandis que Scorpius allait chez les Serdaigles. Puis au bout d'un moment, un certain Albus Potter fut appelé, et après un très long moment, le choipeaux s'exclama « SERPENTARD ! ». Ce fut le choc, personne dans la salle n'osa parler. Puis trouvant cela injuste que personne ne le félicite, Akame avait commencé à applaudir. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par une nouvelle Griffondor, une certaine Gwendolen Pond.

..Fin Flash-back..

La jeune Fujiwara fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Albus la regardait en rigolant et lui montra d'un ample mouvement de bras que les plats étaient (enfin) apparus sur la table.


End file.
